Cita antes de tiempo
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Sin saberlo, Hana Kurokawa tiene un inesperado encuentro con el chico de sus sueños... ¡Sólo que diez años más joven! ¿Conseguirá el Gran Lambo que le compren un helado?


Hola una vez más!

Mi segundo fanfic de **Tutor Hitman Reborn!**, esta vez con Lambo como el centro de la acción. En un principio tenía pensado escribir otro tipo de historia con él, pero al final decidí que era conveniente escribir algo más cortito para ir habituándome a los personajes; ya escribiré fics de varios capítulos más adelantes :)

Es una pareja un poco inusual, pero creo que tiene bastante juego si uno sabe más o menos de que va. Espero que os guste y que, nuevamente, no haya ningún OOC.

Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo! Aviso que las expresiones y similares que uso en este fandom en concreto están sacadas del manga traducido por Planeta. Para que no haya gente descolgada, "Vieja Fuerafuera" es la traducción que se le dio al mote que Lambo le puso a Hana Kurokawa en _"Target 41: La avería"_.

* * *

_**Cita antes de tiempo**_

Hana volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Su amiga Kyôko llevaba media hora de retraso.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a esta chica? –murmuró para sí-. Quedamos a las cinco y media y a este paso se nos va a hacer de noche...

La morena se cruzó de brazos malhumorada. Se suponía que iba a pasar la tarde con su amiga en el centro, pero por lo visto a Kyôko debía de haberle ocurrido algo.

-¿Es que no tiene móvil? En fin... Qué se le va a hacer.

Sacudiéndose un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre la cara, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolso y empezó a marcar el número de su compañera mientras echaba un ojo a los alrededores por si la venía venir por algún sitio.

-Va a ser una tontería llamarla, si tiene que estar al caer. A ver si podem... ¡Ah!

Automáticamente, cerró el teléfono móvil sin haberle dado tiempo siquiera a hacer la llamada. Con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro normalmente serio, Hana intentó avanzar por entre el gentío lo más deprisa que pudo... ¡Lo había visto, era él!

Sólo había sido un segundo, pero le había bastado para reconocerlo. Justo al otro lado de la calle estaba el amigo guaperas de Sawada... ¡El hombre de la camisa de vaca! Acaba de doblar una esquina y apenas sí lo había visto de pasada. ¡Pero era él!

La morena estaba nerviosa. Aún recordaba la última vez que había visto a aquel extraño joven de nombre desconocido. Se había comportado de una forma muy rara, sí... Más bien parecía un criajo inmaduro de cinco años. ¡Pero debía de tener sus razones, todo el mundo tiene días malos! Sólo necesitaba darle alcance y saludarlo. Volvería a presentarse como si nada y le preguntaría amistosamente por lo del otro día. ¡Seguro que se acordaba y se echaba a reír! Para un hombre tan serio, tan maduro y tan responsable como él no pasaría de ser una experiencia divertida del pasado... Una mancha sin importancia en su historial de rectitud.

Así iba Hana, concentrada en sus ensoñaciones. Para una chica como ella no era algo de cada día el perder la cabeza de esa forma por un chico, pero es que no era un chico cualquiera: era el chico de sus sueños, el hombre misterioso que aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba y que desaparecía de forma repentina sin dejar ni rastro. La personificación de todo cuanto ella deseaba en alguien del sexo opuesto.

Hana casi corrió esquivando a la multitud, atravesando la calle prácticamente sin mirar y deteniéndose en la esquina a tomar el aliento. Miró hacia todos lados en busca de su hombre, pero no había ni rastro de él. Era como si se hubiera desmaterializado de repente... ¡No podía ser, ella lo había visto doblar esa esquina! Y no cabía ninguna posibilidad de error en una cabeza como la de Hana Kurokawa: era él.

-¿Dónde se habrá...? –preguntó, todavía mirando a su alrededor con insistencia.

Sabía que no debía alejarse del lugar en el que había quedado con Kyôko, pero no podía dejar eso así. Con decisión, continuó recto, esperando dar con el chico. Quizá hubiera girado a la derecha o se hubiera perdido entre un montón de transeúntes. Pero una cosa era segura: estaba ahí. La cuestión era dónde exactamente...

Fue en ese instante cuando Hana notó como algo pequeño la agarraba por una pierna... ¡Algo húmedo que temblaba y se retorcía haciendo ruidos raros...!

-¿Qué demonios...?

La chica soltó un grito de exclamación cuando descubrió a un mocoso disfrazado de vaca con un abultado peinado afro llorando a moco tendido sobre su pierna. ¡Era el odioso chico de la casa de los Sawada! El niñato repelente que siempre tenía que dar la nota. ¿Lambo se llamaba?

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaa! –lloriqueaba a moco tendido-. ¡Me he perdido, me he perdido!

-¡Suelta!

Con un gesto brusco, Hana se zafó del niño, dejándolo tirado en mitad del suelo. El crío se levantó de un salto y la miró. Dejó de llorar al reconocerla.

-¡Yo te conozco! –dijo-. ¡Tú eres la Vieja Fuerafuera! Aunque des miedo puedes ayudarme a...

Lambo recibió una sonora colleja por parte de la chica, haciendo que volviera a lloriquear.

-¿Todavía estás con lo de "Vieja Fuerafuera"? Anda, vete a tu casa y déjame en paz. No soporto a los críos...

Pasando totalmente del niño, Hana continuó su camino tras los pasos del hombre atractivo. No tenía tiempo para...

-¡Pero es que me he perdido! –siguió el niño del disfraz de vaca-. ¡Si no encuentro a mamá no me comprará helados y tendré que volver a casa sin haber tomado helados, y a mí me gustan los helados!

-O sea, que sí que sabes volver a casa por tu propio pie... –dijo la chica, mirándolo de reojo con gesto furioso.

-¡Pero quiero helados! O caramelos...

-Escucha, mocoso... Ahora mismo estoy ocupada ¿vale? Así que vete a darle la lata a otro, que yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ocuparme de una molestia como tú.

Y sin más, la morena continuó su camino, dejando atrás a ese insoportable monigote sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

"¡Pero mira que llega a ser molesto!", pensó, "¿Quién se creerá que es para tocar las narices de esa manera? Maldito enano...". De repente, un pensamiento asaltó su mente. Era cierto que ese niño era realmente cargante... ¿Pero era correcto dejarlo solo por ahí? Si se había perdido no era muy responsable por su parte negarle ayuda... Independientemente de lo molesto que fuera.

-Mierda... –dijo Hana llevándose la mano a la cara.

Con lo fácil que hubiera sido pasar de largo y dejarlo tirado... ¡Al fin y al cabo, sabía volver a su casa! Pero no, algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba bien hacer eso... ¿Cómo iba a presumir de ser madura delante de gente como el chico de la camisa de vaca si luego se comportaba de una forma tan infantil? A regañadientes, Hana miró hacia atrás. Acercaría al niño hasta una comisaría de policía, no serían más de cinco minut... ¿Pero dónde se había metido el niñato de las narices? Ya no estaba donde antes.

-¡Ahí hay un puesto de helados! –oyó a su derecha-. ¡Cómprame uno, quiero uno!

La morena descubrió que el niño se le había subido a caballito por todo el morro... ¡Si es que se merecía que lo abandonaran en mita de la calle!

-Anda, cómpramelo y me voy...

Hecha un basilisco, Hana intentó zafarse del crío, pero éste seguía sujeto con fuerza a su espalda.

-¡Estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que te voy a comprar un helado, mocoso!

-¡Aparte de vieja eres roñosa! –el chico trepó por la espalda de Hana y se le enganchó en la melena-. ¡Roñosa!

-¡Suéltame el pelo, maldito criajo!

De un salto, Lambo volvió a poner los pies en tierra y se plantó justo delante de la adolescente. Con el ceño fruncido, le sacó la lengua.

-¡No quieres comprarme el helado porque eres una mala persona! Si fuera una buena persona me lo comprarías.

-¿Eso qué es, una táctica para hacerme sentir culpable o qué? Porque si lo es, vas por muy mal camino...

-¿Entonces no vas a...?

-¡NO!

El niño echó a llorar como un poseso. La insistente y tajante negativa de la morena lo había desarmado totalmente. Parecía estar a punto de explotar de un berrinche. La gente de los alrededores había empezado a mirar con cara rara a Hana, como preguntándose qué le estaba haciendo a ese pobre angelito que lloraba como un descosido en mitad de la calle... Sin poder aguantarlo más, la chica, sacó su cartera del bolso.

-Si te compro el helado te irás ¿no? Pues... ¿Pero qué diablos haces?

El niño acababa de sacarse una especie de bazuca de su propio pelucón y se estaba apuntando con él a la cabeza entre sollozos.

-¡Quítate eso!

De un manotazo, Hana echó a un lado el extraño artilugio, impidiendo que el niño lo disparara. Lambo se quedó mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Aunque sea de juguete no deberías hacer esas cosas. ¡Es muy peligroso hacer como si fueras a suicidarte! Por Dios...

-¿Has dicho que m-me vas a comprar e-el helado?

-Sí, so cansino...

-¡BIEEEEEN! –exclamó el niño saltando de alegría de un lado a otro-. ¡El Gran Lambo siempre consigue lo que quiere porque el Gran Lambo es el mejor de los mejores del mundo mundial!

-No te pases de la raya o te quedas sin helado.

-Vale, vale... ¡Seré bueno! –dijo el niño poniendo ojitos de ternera degollada.

Suspirando, Hana agarró al niño de la mano y se lo llevó al puesto de helados que éste había señalado. Le pagó el cucurucho más grande que había (el que él había elegido) y lo dejó a su bola.

-Venga, yo me voy que he quedado. Tú ya te las puedes apañar solo.

-¡Helado, helado! –canturreaba Lambo distraídamente mientras lamía el cucurucho.

-Sí, lo que tú digas... Hasta luego.

Justo cuando se marchaba, el niño-vaca volvió a agarrarla otra vez de la pierna. Esta vez con las manos perdidas de chocolate.

-¡Gracias! –soltó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hana se quedó mirando al niño un momento. Los ojos le brillaban de alegría y reía por lo bajo. Había algo extraño en ese criajo... Era como si inevitablemente le recordara a alguien. ¿Pero a quién? Esa extraña sensación no parecía en absoluto indeseable, sino más bien agradable... Tal vez ese niñato no fuera tan abominable como creía en un principio.

-¡Al final resulta que la Vieja Fuerafuera no es ninguna roñosa!

El comentario hizo que el crío se llevará una nueva colleja.

-¡Anda, cállate, vacaburra! No sé en qué estaría pensando...

-¿Pensando quién? –dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al lugar del golpe.

-Nadie... Nadie estaba pensando en nada –Hana frunció el entrecejo-. Por cierto, tú no habrás visto por aquí a un chico con camisa de vaca ¿no? Es amigo de Sawada, tienes que conocerlo al menos...

-No me suena –dijo Lambo, que ahora estaba concentrado en su helado.

Ese niño de cinco años era de poca ayuda... Más le hubiera valido haber sido más rápida a la hora de seguirle la pista al hombre. Parecía inevitable que su día acabara mal; sin Kyôko y sin el hombre de sus sueños... Sólo estaba ese niño tan gritón que más que comer helado se lo echaba por encima.

-¡Lambo! –se oyó gritar a alguien-. ¡Estás ahí!

Hana se giró para ver a la señora Sawada cruzar la calle, seguida de un niña china. Probablemente era a ellas a quienes había estado buscando el niño.

-¡Mamá! –llamó Lambo, tan contento que casi la mitad del helado se le cayó al suelo-. ¿Me compras un helado?

-Pero si ya tienes uno ¿no?

Fue en ese momento cuando la madre de Tsuna reparó en Hana.

-¡Ah! Tú vas a la clase de mi hijo ¿verdad? Gracias por haber cuidado de Lambo, es que en cuanto me despisto se larga por ahí a su bola –sonrió la mujer-. Espero que no te haya supuesto mucha molestia...

-N-no... Descuide, no ha sido nada.

La morena echó una última mirada al enano, que correteaba con la pequeña china fingiendo ser una especie de monstruo. Seguía habiendo algo en él que la desconcertaba... Aunque todavía no estaba segura de qué era exactamente.

-¿Oye, el helado se lo has comprado tú?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Pero no pasa nada, me sobraba algo de calderilla...

--

Cuando por fin volvió a quedarse sola, Hana se sintió aliviada. Ya no tendría que aguantar al niño-vaca... ¡Pero había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con el guaperas amigo de Sawada! A saber por dónde andaría en esos momentos...

Sin saber el por qué, se acordó de pronto de la última frase que le había soltado el crío de los Sawada antes de desaparecer entre el gentío junto a su familia.

"¡Vieja Fuerafuera, cuando sea mayor y esté forrado te compensaré comprándote también un helado!".

Sin quererlo, la morena sonrió. Era el típico comentario que sólo podía soltar un crío descerebrado sin idea de la vida... Y de todos modos, a ella no le gustaban los helados siendo adolescente, así que mucho menos iban a complacerle con diez o quince años más.

-Aunque no le diría que no a un helado al que me invitara el guaperas de la camisa de vaca... –dejó escapar con mirada ensoñadora.

Justo entonces, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Hana lo cogió nerviosa.

-¿Sí? Ah, Kyôko... Sí, voy para allá. Es que me he alejado un momento por un asunto que no tiene mayor importancia... ¿Y tú por qué has tardado tanto? Bueno, ya me lo explicarás.

Sin más dilación, Hana retomó su camino hacia el punto de encuentro, dispuesta a pasar lo poco que quedaba de la tarde con su amiga. No volvió a pensar en lo frustrante que había sido perder al chico misterioso, aunque se alegró de al menos haber podido verlo de refilón andando por la calle. Aunque no encontraba motivo, algo la hacía sentirse satisfecha de lo que había conseguido... Tan satisfecha como si, sin tan siquiera notarlo, hubiera pasado buena parte de la tarde con él.

* * *

Saludos y gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! :)


End file.
